loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 20
Several months passed and it was time for Alicia and Hugh Jr to return to school. Hugh Jr, especially, was nervous of returning. After Lonnie graduated and headed to high school, he was nervous, as he couldn't find anymore loyal friends. Alicia was nervous too, since Hugh Jr told her horror stories of losing her best friend. Not to mention, her aunt Lori was her new teacher, and she was worried about getting picked on for having her aunt as a teacher. Lisa called them all down. Lisa: C'mon kids! You don't wanna miss your first day of school! Hugh Jr and Alicia came downstairs sluggishly. Lisa: Now guys, you may be nervous.. I was nervous too as a kid, returning to school.. Especially being that I was the smartest of all my classmates.. Hugh overheard. Hugh: And I was nervous, too, when I first went to college. I didn't know ANYONE there. Lisa: But nonetheless... You kids will do fine! Just keep your head held high and ignore any bullies! Hugh Jr: I didn't think about that! I'd get BULLIED? Nobody's ever picked on me - EVER! What kind of person would be foolish enough to pick on me, though? Lisa: Now Hugh Jr.. I doubt anyone's going to be mean.. But if they are, do what I do, and educate them.. Hugh Jr: Uh. Okay... Just then, the bus came. Hugh: Okay, goodbye. They're growing up SO fast! Lisa: I know! I remember when Hugh Jr was just in diapers! Now he's heading off to middle school! Hugh: And Alicia is heading to 1st grade! Lisa and Hugh bawled. Hugh Jr and Alicia noticed this, hugged them, then left. Hugh Jr: Bye mom! Alicia: Bye dad! They went on the bus. There Hugh Jr's old "friend" Chad was at the front of the bus. Chad was blocking the way for Hugh Jr and Alicia. Chad: If you want to get across, you'll have to say these words... Hugh Jr: What? Chad. I have no time for your inanity... Alicia: And I wanna sit next to Ashley! Chad: Say "I'm a dummy and so is my sister!" Hugh Jr: No way am I saying that! Alicia: And I'm NO dummy! Who are you, anyways? Chad: Your worst nightmare... Kindergartner... Alicia: I'm in FIRST grade now... Chad: Like I care! Hugh Jr: Let's move. I've brought ONE chemical mom had snuck in my bag... Hugh Jr tossed the chemical, which was chloroform to Chad. He took a whiff of it and passed out. Hugh Jr and Alicia then went to their respective seats. Ashley waved Alicia over. Ashley: ALICIA! Alicia: ASHLEY! They sat together, while Hugh Jr sat by himself in a window seat. Hugh Jr got out his physics book and began to read. Alicia: Ashley, how was your summer? The last time I saw you was in the park, during Father's day... Ashley: Well... My mom was devastated of my dad leaving her... Sooo, I like, spent the WHOLE day with her. We went and got makeovers! Sure enough, Ashley's hair was curlier than usual and she had on makeup. Meanwhile, at home... Lisa and Hugh were on the couch bonding over their childhood memories. Lisa: Well.. Now that Hugh Jr and Alicia are at school... I figure we could watch some of my old tapes.. Lisa put one in titled "L is for Love" Hugh: This doesn't have... Gulp.. David in it, does it? Lisa grinned sheepishly. Lisa: Noooooo... Why would you ask that? 30 years in the past: 2017 A young Lisa's doing chemistry when her experiment blew up in her face. A kind, smart guy with black hair and glasses wiped her face up with windshield wipers. Later, he was taking a nap. Lisa woke him up. Young Lisa: Based upon the fluttering of your gorgeous eyelids, you must have had quite a REM cycle. Later, Lisa gave him a token showing her "love" Young Lisa: For you. David (reading the card): Your flowers and poem were a decent start, my token for you is a beating heart. He opened the box and saw a beating heart. Young Lisa: It's from a pig in the biology lab.. David screamed and ran away. Young Lisa: Eh, guess he's more of a chemistry guy... The tape stopped. Lisa: So. What do you think? Hugh: I think it's... Well... Lisa: You don't like it. I know. Hugh: Why DID you like David, though? What's his deal? Lisa: Hello? He's a fellow scientist! Nowadays, he's working on a revolutionary medicine that will change the world. I know. I did my research on him.. Hugh: Oookay.. Meanwhile, at the elementary school. Alicia was heading to her classroom. On the door read "Mrs. Loud - 1st grade" Alicia: This must be Aunt Lori's classroom... Lori: Welcome Alicia! How are you doing! Alicia: Good! Ashley wasn't anywhere to be found in the classroom. Alicia: Wasn't Ashley supposed to be in this class? Lori: The principal literally pulled her out of this classroom before you walked in.. Now she's in Ms. Harvey's classroom. Alicia (in head): Ms. Harvey? That teacher! I heard she was SO mean to Hugh Jr! I don't want that to happen with Ashley! Meanwhile at the middle school. Hugh Jr was having trouble opening his locker again. He saw Chad in the hallway. Hoping he would open Hugh Jr's locker.. Hugh Jr: Chad, can you help me? I know we didn't get off on the right foot... But, I need your help.. Chad banged Hugh Jr's locker. It opened. Hugh Jr: Thank you so much! Just then, Chad picked up Hugh Jr and put him in the locker, then closed the door and locked it. Hugh Jr: Wait... What? Chad: NOW YOU'LL NEVER MESS WITH ME! Hugh Jr sulked down and started to cry. Just then Hugh Jr's teacher, Ms. Cole came walking by and heard Hugh Jr's tears. She stopped by the locker. Ms. Cole opened it up. Ms Cole: And Hugh Jr. What an amazing surprise.. And what are you doing in there? Hugh Jr: Chad locked me in here. I don't know why... Ms. Cole: Well. This is not okay. I'll have a word with Chad. In the meantime, you should get to class... Hugh Jr: Okay. As Hugh Jr was heading to class, Ms. Cole went up to Chad. Ms. Cole: I understand you locked Hugh Jr in a locker... Chad: I did no such thing! He's a liar! Ms. Cole: I don't think he'd lie about something like that... Chad: Look! He even gave me a black eye! Sure enough, Chad's eye was all black and swollen. In reality, it was makeup. Ms. Cole: AW! Are you okay? Chad: No.. He's a menace! Ms. Cole: I'll have a word with Hugh Jr. Chad smirked, then stopped. Chad: That's good. Chad (in head): Now I'll get him in trouble and he won't get in my way again! Meanwhile at home.. Lisa and Hugh were watching another tape. Lisa: And no.. This next tape doesn't have David in it! Hugh: But the last TWENTY tapes DID! Why him and not me? Lisa: Honestly.. This tape will explain why I chose you.. Meanwhile at the elementary school... Alicia was outside during recess. She saw Ashley again. Ashley was with 3 other girls who Alicia didn't recognize. Alicia: Ashley! I thought we were going to meet up together! Ashley: I'm sorry... One thing led to another... But, I'd like you to meet my NEW best friends! Alicia: New best friends? Ashley: Yeah. These three girls ALL have the same name as me! How cool is that! Alicia: That's great.. But, I thought WE were friends... Ashley: Yeah. But these girls are in my class. They help me through that mean Ms. Harvey... Ashley M is great at sports, like Aunt Lynn... Ashley C is good at science much like your mom... And Ashley Z is great period - we're so much alike! Alicia: That's nice... But why them and NOT me! Ashley: We can still hang out.. Just not at school... Alicia: Oookay.. Meanwhile at the middle school... Hugh Jr was sitting in the principal's office after Chad had gotten him in trouble. Principal Kennedy: Hugh Jr, our best student... What a surprise... Hugh Jr: I honestly didn't do anything... Principal Kennedy: Well. You seem innocent.. But Chad claimed to have a black eye... Can you explain? Hugh Jr: I dunno WHAT he's talking about! I was never near him! Sure enough, Hugh Jr had a video camera record everything this whole time. He showed Principal Kennedy this. Hugh Jr: And that is why - Suddenly, the screen went black, then the camera showed Hugh Jr wailing on Chad. Principal Kennedy: OKAY! You're suspended! I'm calling your parents! Chad from outside the principal's office smirked then laughed evilly. Meanwhile at home... Lisa got the phone call. Hugh was busy destroying the tapes with David in them. Lisa (on phone): Hmmm. Fascinating.. I'll be right there! Lisa went to the middle school. There Hugh Jr had a long face. Chad came by. Chad: What's the matter.. You got suspended? Hugh Jr looked shocked. Hugh Jr: HOW did YOU know about that? Chad: And now your mommy's coming to pick you up! Hugh Jr: What did YOU DO? Chad: Nothing a little manipulation can't solve... Lisa walked in and overheard this. Lisa was outraged. Lisa: SO YOU say YOU sabotaged MY SON so he'd get SUSPENDED! What the heck! Hugh Jr: Relax, Mom, I've got this... Chad: Who is this crazy lady? Lisa: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! Hugh Jr: MOM! Seriously. I can handle him! Lisa: Not if he MADE you get suspended! Principal Kennedy then entered the hallway, noticing Lisa had Chad pinned down. Principal Kennedy: WOW! Now I know where Hugh Jr gets it from... Lisa: No! Wait.. I can explain! Principal Kennedy: I'd LOVE to hear it.. Lisa: So, CHAD here admits to sabotaging Hugh Jr, MY SON, to get him suspended... Chad: And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for meddling mothers! Principal Kennedy: That's it. Chad, you're suspended.... No wait... With your past infractions - you're expelled! Lisa smirked briefly. Lisa: Aw. Sorry, kid.. It's what's best.. Hugh Jr: Now you won't bug me anymore! Chad: I'll GET YOU ALL! Lisa: I doubt it.. Hugh Jr: Good luck.. Meanwhile at the elementary school... Alicia was having lunch alone, since Ashley ditched her for the other Ashleys. She noticed Ashley laughing with her new friends. Alicia: Sigh. This was inevitable.. Ryan & Lucas are too boy-ish to talk to, and I NEED my best girl back! Alicia: Not going to mope any longer! If Ashley has new friends.. Then maybe I can get a new friend! Alicia looked around the cafeteria. There was a lonely brainy girl who looked vaguely similar to her mom as a kid. Alicia went up to her. Alicia: Hi! I'm Alicia. Girl: I'm Paige. Nice to meet you! Alicia: Cool! What class are you in? Paige: I'm in Mrs. Loud's class.. You? Alicia: No way! Me too. And she's my aunt - Lori! Paige: That's awesome! Then school let out and the kids went home. Lisa drove Hugh Jr home. They awaited Alicia. Alicia came home with a smile. Alicia: MOM! Guess what! I made a new friend! Originally my bestie Ashley ditched me, but I decided to NOT let that get me down! Lisa: That's good you made a new friend.. But why would Ashley ditch you? Alicia: I dunno.. Hugh Jr: And I was tormented ALL DAY! Chad even tried getting me suspended! Alicia: Hugh Jr, wasn't Chad your friend who Mom thinks is a bad influence? Hugh Jr: YES! And you met him on the bus, remember? Alicia: Oh. Of course. That jerk... Category:Blog posts